Dance Lessons and Mistletoe A Christmas Story
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: 'Should we kiss? I mean, we're standing directly under the mistletoe.' 'Well, do you think so' he asked nervously. Sonny needs dancing lessons, and none other than CDC himself teaches her. CHANNY! Please R&R!


**A/N: Tomorrow is Falling for the Falls part 2! (really loud girlish scream). Anyway, I don't own anything in this story except the plot.**

** "Dance Lessons and Mistletoe"**

"Dang it!" The Condor Studios Christmas dance is coming up, and I don't want to make a fool of myself. I've tried practicing dancing by myself, but I stink. I turned to one of those classical stations on my little radio that I got from my mom on my birthday, but it's not helping. I tried dancing with the mannequin, but I just looked stupid. I've tried everything, but nothing is really working. So now I'm sitting in my dressing room, bummed out that I can't dance, especially a slow dance. I heard a knock on my door, and then I got up from my vanity chair to get it. When I opened the door, there, standing in the doorway, was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, the blue-eyed, ignorant, jerk.

"What do you want, Chad? I'm kind of busy here," I said, annoyed.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hello to my favorite Random," Chad replied. When he says that, he wants something else.

"Okay, now what do you really want?" I asked.

"Well, I heard you needed dancing lessons, so I have the perfect person," he said.

"Well, where is he?" I asked curiously. I looked out in the hallway to see if he had somebody else with him, but the hallway was empty.

"I'm talking about me, Munroe," he said.

"Oh," I muttered sadly.

"Well, are we just going to stand here, or are we going to learn how to dance?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Fine. But since when did you learn how to dance?" I asked him.

"I had to take lessons for a dance episode of _Mackenzie Falls,"_ he replied. I let him in and we started dancing. Well, he led me, of course. When we started, he gently put his hands on my upper arm, and I did the same. "Okay, you need to have better posture. So stand up straighter," he instructed. I did as told, and stood up straighter. "Okay, now step right, step left, and keep doing that."

"Okay, that part I can do," I stated. Then I noticed that we had no music that was playing. "Hey, do you think it would be easier if we had some slow music playing?"

"Good idea, Munroe. Now do you have a radio?" he said.

"Yeah, I have a small radio that's sitting on my vanity. We can use that," I said, pointing to the radio that was sitting at my vanity 5 feet away. He turned it to a classical station, and then we continued slow dancing. Just then, Tawni came into the room. She didn't even notice that Chad and I were dancing in the dressing room. But she did notice the music that was playing. She looked up from her vanity, and turned around to see us dancing.

"I, uh, just came in to get my Coco Moco Coco. Well, bye!" Tawni said, rushing out of the room. We just continued dancing, until he twirled me around. My bright green skirt moved with me.

"Wow, I didn't know that you could dance this well," I said, shocked.

"Well, it just came to me," he said. After that somewhat cute but awkward moment, we just kept slow dancing until he dipped me. We both lost our balance and we came tumbling down to the floor, with Chad landing on me.

"This is awkward," I stated.

"Yeah, very awkward," Chad said. All of a sudden, I became wide-eyed. "What's wrong?" he asked. I pointed to the mistletoe I had hung up, and we were right below it. He turned around, and then he became wide-eyed.

"Can we just get up? You're crushing my rib cage," I told him. He got up and he also helped me up. We were still standing under the mistletoe. I can't believe I didn't notice it until just then. Then he noticed we were still standing under it.

"I can't believe you just had to put the mistletoe there," he accused.

"I'm sorry. When it comes to Christmas, I'm very festive," I said. "I mean, all you have to do is look at me." I was right; I was wearing a bright green skirt, red and green ankle socks, a dark red tank top, and green flats. I was dressed head to toe in Christmas colors. "Well, should we kiss? I mean, we are standing directly under the mistletoe," I said.

"Well, do you think so?" he asked nervously.

"Do you think so?" I asked, looking at the ground. Chad didn't answer; he just slowly leaned forward. I leaned in also, closing my eyes in the process. We kept leaning forward until our lips touched. It was a gentle kiss, and millions of sparks flew between us. I tried really hard to ignore them, because it strictly meant nothing, but that's not what it felt like. I could tell he liked it. And truth be told, I liked it too. I tried slowly deepening it and I wrapped my arms around his neck. After what was about 2 minutes, we broke the kiss. We both felt dazed at what just happened. We didn't back away, but we stayed close together, with about an inch between our bodies. We just stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were like I was looking at the clear blue California ocean. We suddenly turned away awkwardly.

"That was, nice," Chad said quietly.

"Yeah, it kinda was," I said in the same tone.

"Kinda? That's only two syllables," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, it was really nice. Three syllables. Is that better?" I questioned.

"Yes, it was," he said, finally turning around to look at me. I turned around at the same time he did.

"Listen, can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

"I think you just did," he chuckled.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Cooper. Listen, see I don't have a date for the dance tomorrow night, and, I was wondering, -."He put a finger to my lips and I was immediately silenced.

"Shhhh. Say no more. Pick you up at 8," he said, winking at me. He took his finger off of my lips and he backed out of my dressing room. Before he left, I stopped him and hugged him.

"Thanks for teaching me how to dance, Chad. That was sweet of you," I said, still hugging him.

"You're welcome, Sonny. Now, may you please let go? You're squeezing me a little too hard," he said. I awkwardly let go of him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He backed out and I stood there, happy that I could finally dance, _and_ I have a date to the Christmas dance. Sometimes it's hard to imagine mistletoe bringing together the worst of enemies. Well, I didn't consider Chad and me as enemies, I considered us more like frenemies.

**This was completely random, but I think it's cute. Now, doesn't that review button look awfully lonely? :)**


End file.
